Chicken-Not-So-Little
by AnnaLavigne97
Summary: *This story is the beginning of my series Chicken-Not-So-Little* The aliens have left, and Oaky Oaks has been saved... so what now? The kids of Oaky Oaks are now growing up and going to- High school. Read to see some inventions, bets over boys, and then see the reason for "The Reasons why?"


Chicken Not So Little

By Rachel Strickland

Prologue

_The Summer Before…_

**_W_**_hat should I tell her? _Someone thought while pacing back and forth. _Should I keep it straight? Or should I go around the bush? _The person thought while clicking his feet on the sidewalk. _I don't want to hurt her. _The male thought in his head, sorrowfully as if he was so in thought that he couldn't help getting even sadder at the thought of what he thought he had to do in order to have a good summer without his best friend. _No. _The person denied the thought he had in his mind and continued to pace.

Until someone called his name.

"CHICKEN LITTLE!'' the boy spun around very fast and looked around and answered a rooster who was packing huge things in a small white (or was it eggshell?) van, seemingly for an across country trip. At this, the young fowl, nicknamed Chicken Little, ran up to the van and answered the call with a, ''Yeah, dad?''

"You see me trying to lift—'' the rooster said in between lifting a cooler which, by the way, was a little bigger than a normal sized cooler… and heavier than normal too, '' –this… thing..?'' The rooster was almost out of breath. But as a dad, he had an obligation to start packing the van… though he needed help. So Chicken had to snap out of it for a second.

"Coming, Dad!" he yelled. Chicken was small, so it was hard for him to actually lift anything, but it never stopped him from using his imagination to help his dad, or frankly anyone for that manner. So Chicken looked around and saw a piece of wood on a flower stop (is that what you would call it?) and had an idea to at least open the trunk a little more.

He backed up a little bit and then ran up the porch stairs a little. He then jumped on the plank of wood as if it was a diving board and flew over the car, which made him land on top of the trunk. The trunk then popped open and caused Chicken Little to land to the side of it.

There was a small clapping for this deed. But it didn't really make Chicken forget about his problem.

In fact, as he was about to keep pacing back and forth, the person he was thinking of ran up to him. That person was named Abby Mallard, Chicken Little's best friend and his girlfriend…

For the moment.

You see, Chicken Little was a little concerned about Abby wanting to stay being his girlfriend. It wasn't because he didn't like her, oh no, he liked her VERY much. Her feathers were a grayish brown with purple tints, her eyes were a lighter brown, and, because it was the start of summer (which everyone knows that _growth… _happens over it after leaving middle school) Abby decided to wear her signature tee with jean shorts which, y'know, boys seem to be able to notice… _things_.

But it wasn't just Abby's outward appearance that Chicken was attracted to. It was her perseverance and her ability to make sense of it all, also it was how she seemed to fit in with the two boys (well, three with Fish out of Water) and still be herself and be pretty.

These are things Chicken thought about all night (and maybe nights before) and how he felt about Abby.

Which is why he had this thought about being so far away from her all summer.

Which is the only reason he wanted to break up with her.

You see, he thought this way because if someone wanted all those things, it would be hard to keep her on the other side of the country from someone else. He wanted her to be free… not shackled up with him. So, quite selfishly, he decided to end their one year relationship for the risk of her wanting to be free.

But it still didn't mean he couldn't look at her right now without a smile.

"Ace!" Abby called out to Chicken (as an added bonus, she was the only one who could call him Ace) while she was running towards him. She was so happy at that moment.

Sad she wasn't gonna be happy for long.

But still, Chicken was at least going to let her be happy. But also, that made it even tougher to tell her what he was feeling. _Man! _He thought in his head. _How am I going to break her heart?_ He knew it was gonna hurt her, but, as her friend, he knew he wanted her to be happy over the summer.

Abby finally got closer and gave him a hug. At first, Chicken was stiff. But then he hugged her tightly knowing that he was ending something he loved. Abby though was a little confused. _ Why would he hug me like that? _The young duckling thought to herself. But then, she thought nothing of it except _Well, he is leaving. I'd hug tight too. _Little did she know, that Chicken was about to break her heart.

Abby and Ace broke apart from each other with smiles, though Chicken's was a little forced. "I just… feel like we're gonna be so far apart for the summer.'' Abby chuckled a little bit and also snorted. That laugh was going to be memorable to Ace. He always found it silly. But he could only smile sadly now. Abby looked up and noticed that Ace was smiling sadly… which she didn't get. "What's wrong, Ace? "She asked the young fowl with concern in her eyes looking at his concerned eyes. Chicken sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. He then looked up at her even more sadly.

"Abby…'' he started saying…

"I… think…" he continued… but then stopped again, trying to find the words to say to her. "You think, what?" Abby asked him to help him remember. _Where is he going with this? _She thought in her mind.

Finally, he said slowly…

**I think we should break up.**

And then he looked up at her after she pulled her hands away. And then he saw tears welling up in her eyes, making it seem worse than this already was for him…

And her.

But soon after, she asked him the question that was only going to be for breakups…

"But, why?"

Chicken could only tell her a part he was feeling, very quickly. "I-I-I just think that it's for the best because you are so pretty and we're going to be so far apart, and I'm paranoid…''

Abby tried to listen… but she couldn't hear a thing

_Why is he breaking up with me? What did I do? Is there someone else? _She thought and she thought… all the while he was talking.

So she pretended to listen even though she heard nothing.

"… and I'm totally not some cool guy…'' Chicken rambled on. And Abby smiled a sad but understanding smile. She put her hands on his shoulders and said "hey… it's ok.'' Calmly. And Ace looked up in her eyes and felt relief for a second. Abby, though sad, gave her boy- -no Friend—one last hug for the season. He was shocked to get a hug from her but then relaxed in her arms. "You're always gonna be my best friend, Abby.'' He said to her softly. At this, Abby stiffened a little and then said to him

''YOU'RE, always gonna be my best friend'' she said softly. And gave him a tighter hug. They stood there for a minute just in each other's arms. They broke apart and Abby gave him a smile, where Ace, gave one back.

"CHICKEN LITTLE!" Buck Cluck yelled from behind Ace and startled the two… uh… the EX-lovebirds from their stare. At this, Chicken turned around and asked, "Yeah, dad?" his dad closed the trunk door to their car and said, ''time to go!" Cluck saw Abby and greeted her,'' Hi Abby'' ''um… Hi Mr. Cluck." She said politely and said to Ace, ''I guess this is goodbye uh…For now!" she said awkwardly. "S-sure! " Ace agreed and said '' don't forget to write me letters about Oaky Oaks while I'm there! "I won't, Ace!" Abby shouted towards him.

By the time he got to the car, Runt was in the car with a sad face, and Buck was in the driver's seat. But Ace could not concentrate on anyone else but his best girl—friend-girl—who was always there for him that he just broke up with. _Maybe when I come back… _he thought to himself, _and if she still likes me…maybe we can be together again. I hope that's what happens. _He thought with glee in his mind, but couldn't stop thinking, sadly,_ I'm gonna miss her._

Abby thought in her head when she was alone,

_I'm gonna miss him._

She closed her eyes and turned back to her house always thinking,

_I'm REALLY gonna miss him._


End file.
